


A New Step

by TokuSwag



Category: SMAP
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokuSwag/pseuds/TokuSwag
Summary: First it was just comfort then it became more





	A New Step

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the first section was written before 72 hours where they revealed the info about the new logo

It was late when Goro answered the door. His large friend instantly engulfing him. While random hugs were not unusual, Shingo showing up late at night to get them was.

“Shingo are you ok?” Goro stood still while he was squeezed. He always asked but rarely got an answer.

“No.” The quiet answer scared the older man. Reaching up and hugging back. Lightly rubbing his broad muscles. It had been the last show. Goro had watched the broadcast and might have teared up a bit for his friend. But that could have been the glass of wine.

“Everything will be fine Shingo. We will be fine.” A loud meow broke up their cuddling. The cat trying to let them know the door was open. Goro ushered Shingo inside, where the big man transferred his cuddles to the waiting animal. “Why don’t I make you some tea?” Shingo nodded. Eyes closed and face deep in the gray cat’s fur.

 

Watching the kettle as it boiled. Leaning on his butt against the counter, arms crossed against his chest. The soft fabric of the old black t-shirt rubbing against his skin. One foot on the cupboard door, bare toes tapping away as he was lost in thought. Shingo had always been this way. Clinging to one of them when he was upset or excited. More than once Goro had been minding his own business, reading in his dressing room, then suddenly be the victim of a bear hug. Sometimes the other man painted with he was upset. Other times he snuggled someone for a minute. Most of the time it was Goro. He was the least busy and usually around. At least that’s what he always thought it was. But at this time? Shingo could have gone anywhere. Why was he here? Now? The whistling kettle brought Goro out of his thoughts.

 

Coming back out to the dining room, the cat was on the table, the large man hunched over. He was obviously drawing. Goro walked up slowly. Not wanting to upset the other man. Shingo had snapped more than once at people trying to peek over his shoulder while he was working. Setting the tea to the side and sitting himself down to the left on the side of the square table. Quietly watching the other man work. Then petting the creature that started headbutting him in the chin for affection. 

 

The sketchbook slid across the table suddenly stopping in front of him. The top half of the page with what others would think was a crudely drawn compass. Goro knew different. He new the exact way it was drawn was purposeful. Meant to be easily identifiable with Shingo and his youthful energy. The bottom half covered with subtly different drawings of a cute kanji face. Goro picked up the book, sipping his tea, one foot up on the edge of the chair. Arm holding his mug wrapping around it as he studied the page. He could feel Shingo’s intense stare as he waited for a verdict. Others cowed under the other man’s intensity. Goro was used to it. For a good long moment his eyes roamed over the paper, taking the details in. Dropping it on the table suddenly and reaching over to grab a pencil. Shingo watched in shock as Goro scribbled on the page. Not quite comprehending that the man who always claimed he wasn’t the least bit artistic was actually adding something. The book sliding back across the wood. The word ‘Join’ written in some of the blank space at the top. A particularly cute face circled at the bottom.

 

“We are doing this together aren't we? We should all contribute to the front page.” Goro almost had the wind knocked out of him as he was pulled into a tight hug. Half out of his chair. It was a bit painful but the large man was shaking, probably trying not to cry, so he said nothing.

“I thought we would lose you Goro…” The older man’s brows flew up into his hair. Partially because Shingo had thought he would have abandoned them, and also because he didn't think he had every heard the other man say his name so seriously.

“I can’t leave you two alone for a second or you’ll get in some sort of sticky situation that I’ll have to bail you out of.” Hugging him back, “It’s easier just to stay and keep you out of it in the first place.” He felt more than heard the low rumble of a laugh. “Plus I'm not very popular and have to ride your cute coattails.” 

“I’m glad you are staying, even if it is for a dumb reason like that.” Shingo’s nose nuzzled into his fluffy hair. Relaxing against the smaller man.

 

“Shingo…”

“Hmmm?”

“Why did you come here? You have so many other places to go.” Shingo squirmed a bit and pulled back.

“You are… you are the best at draining all my energy.” Goro quirked a brow, feeling like he’d been insulted. “No! No! I mean!” The big man was flustered. Was he blushing? “I mean that you calm me down. When my thoughts are frantic, being with you helps me focus.” Goro was a bit taken aback.

“So I'm your comfort animal?”

“Yeah!” Shingo’s face was full of honest happiness that Goro understood.

 

Annoyed by Shingo’s stupidity, waking him up in the middle of the night! To be a comfort animal! Get a real pet! Goro tried to walk off in a huff. He only got out of his chair before he was pulled into the idiots lap, held tight in a bear hug.

“Shingo let me go! You’re being silly! Shin-!” Body going stiff as a board, soft lips meeting his. This night was full of surprises.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you for a long time…” One arm slung around Goro’s legs and lower body, the other supporting his back, petting that dark hair Shingo was usually forbidden from touching. Being cradled against his friend chest was comforting. Not many people were big enough to hold Goro like this. 

“You don’t kiss comfort animals…” mumbling under his breath, not quite meeting Shingo’s eyes.

“Don’t you kiss your cat? You can be my cat Goro-chan~” Pushing against the other man’s chest, trying to escape.

“Shingo, I don't think a relationship would be good right now…”

“Who said anything about a relationship?” Goro stopped struggling to look up into those loving, kind eyes. “I only really want affection.” Pushing some of the bangs that had fallen over one of those dark eyes. “You need some too don't you?” Kissing just above Goro’s right eye, below where he parts his hair. Pulling him back in close. Arms setting around Shingo’s neck.

“So… no dating? No sex? Just lots of snuggling?” Shingo blanched at the word sex. “No. No. No sex. Snuggling, maybe a few kisses, and I'll cook for you.” That perked Goro up.

“You would cook? And bake? Just for letting you come over and cuddle sometimes?”

“And stay the night.”

“Stay the night?!” Shocked at the idea at first but really it was nothing new. He’d shared with Shingo before as kids. It really wasn't any different, they were just bigger and older now. “If you kick me, or snore, you are out.”

“Deal. I’m tired. Let's go to bed.” Goro let out a squeak as Shingo stood up from the chair. Carrying him princess style back to the bedroom. His heart quickening over the innocent but overly romantic gesture. Goro thought that maybe this arrangement wouldn't be all that bad, till he was unceremoniously dropped on the bed in a heap.

 

\---------------

 

“No we haven’t been getting together more often. I mean for work we do but casually it’s only been the three times.”

 

It had been a few months since their arrangement had begun. Shingo would always just show up at Goro’s. Usually only once a week. Sometimes twice. One of the times Goro came home to delicious food cooking in his kitchen. He never did ask Shingo how he got in. They would eat dinner at the table and chat. Either watch tv, or read, or do work things while cuddled on the couch. Then go to bed. Goro had been enjoying it, relieving some of the loneliness he felt at times. Even in this small apartment. He’d learned so much about Shingo during these visits. It made him feel awful about all these years. Taking advantage of their routine with one another to assume they didn’t need to talk. 

 

The room was dark, both men with bellies stuffed full, tired from a day's filming. Goro was half asleep as Shingo, spooned against his back, absentmindedly caressed him. It had bothered him the first time but he’d quickly gotten used to his younger friends wandering hand every night. Settling just under the dark fabric of his shirt, rubbing circles on his pale tummy. Eyes closed, sleep taking over his body. Gentle, slow kisses trailing lazily along his hairline. While Goro’s brain was sleepy something else was waking up. A little surprised with himself at how entirely ok he was with his bandmate turning him on. Almost wanting it to continue further.

“If you’re going to keep doing that you might have to rub a little lower.” Voice rough with sleep and amusement. The hand stopped and Goro was a tinge disappointed. 

 

Shingo watched the other man drift off the sleep as he was silently having a mental crisis. His hand had been about to move before his brain kicked in and screamed DON’T TOUCH HIS DICK. Could it have been a joke? Probably. Goro was the one who said he didn’t want a relationship and neither did Shingo. But… he’d certainly wanted it right then. He couldn’t imagine touching him like that. His brain halted to a full stop even trying to think about it. But he wanted to. Badly. And it scared him so much.

 

\----

 

“Shingo you haven't come over for awhile, are you ok?” The big man shuffled in place. Talking to him on the phone was still awkward, even after all these years.

“... I thought I was intruding too much…” He lied hoping to brush off the other man. Still trying to sort out his feelings.

“Where are you?” Shingo was a bit startled.

“At my studio, why?”

“I’m bringing you food. You haven’t eaten have you?” The silence answered his question. “Send my your studio address. No buts!” Goro chastised him before he could protest. Sighing deeply.

“Ok. I’ll see you in a bit.”

 

Goro was a bit nervous to go in. Hand on the door. He never thought he would get to see this place. Surprised that Shingo had cooperated and sent him the address. This was his inner sanctum, his most precious place. It meant a lot that he was allowing Goro to know exactly where it was. His heart was jackhammering as he opened the door. A small, dark entryway. Goro slipped off his shoes and hung up his coat. Tossing the hat he’d covered his curls with on the same hook as his coat. Goro’s old jeans rustling against his two bags as he walked down the dim hall. The overhead lights were off but the ambient ones illuminating the paintings on the wall were on. Passing a bathroom, a small kitchen and even a tiny bedroom all on the left. The end of the hall had a massive doorway on the right, bright light spilling out. Goro stood in awe of the cavernous room full of colors. The far wall a bank of windows looking out into the night. Counters and tables everywhere, surfaces covered in works, inspiration and supplies. The room was seemingly divided into neat stations. Goro couldn't believe how chaotic yet organized it all was. And yet there was no Shingo to be found.

 

Bare feet treading carefully on the hardwood.

“Goro-chan?” Jumping at the sound of Shingo’s voice. Winding his way through the waist high maze. Quickly spotting Shingo laying spread eagle in a large open spot on the floor. Fitted cap on sideways, paint covered coveralls half unzipped showing off the plain well fitting white shirt underneath. Heavy boots on his feet made Goro a little embarrassed.

“Guess I didn't have to take my shoes off.” Sitting down on the floor next to Shingo, who continued to stare at the ceiling. Something was obviously bothering the artist. Goro wanted to take his hat off, put his head in his lap and stroke his hair to comfort him. But he knew Shingo wouldn’t want that.

“There is usually nails, glass, and chunks of wood on the floor so I keep my shoes on. But I cleaned up yesterday. You’re fine.” 

 

Shingo still hadn’t looked at him or moved besides talking. So Goro carefully set the container of food on his chest. Opening it just enough for the smell to come out. Turning away to dug in the other bag, coming back to Shingo setting up and sniffing at the container. “Carbonara?” Pulling the top off slowly. “Did you make it?”

“It’s your favorite right?” Handing over a fork. The big man tasted it tentatively. Smiling as he started shoving it down. Pausing as cold metal touched his arm. Long fingers offering him a beer. Silently he took it. Cracking it open. It was quiet as the two men ate. Finishing up and leaning on one another, drinking their beer.

“I didn’t know you drank beer Goro, this a good choice.” The older man shoved him a bit with his shoulder.

“I may not be a fanatic but a lot of the same mentality apply to beer as they do wine. Coffee too. Plus it's nice to change every once in awhile.” Goro’s thumb ran over the edge of the metal can. “We don’t really know much about each other do we?”

“I know you call your dad Papa.” Shingo smiled mouth half full of noodles.

“I know you hate peas.” Resting his head on his friend's shoulder. 

 

Gentle lips covered his. Tasting of his homemade meal. It wasn’t like Shingo’s usual kisses. Soft. Innocent. Affectionate. There was want. The wind knocked out of him when he hit the hard floor. His fingers digging into Shingo’s hair only vaguely aware of his hat falling off with a thump. Too distracted by the tongue entering his mouth. One of Shingo’s hands dragged down his right side. Left hand still tangled in that brown hair, Goro started to pull down the right side of the coveralls. Without breaking the kiss Shingo pulled his arm out of the fabric, Goro pushed it off his shoulder, both sitting up. Shingo’s bare arm holding the other man tight against his chest. Wrestling the other arm free from the coveralls. Goro smiled into their kiss. Both hands cradling Shingo’s large jaw. Kissing him slowly and throughly as those large fingers pulled at the fly of his jeans. Kiss finally breaking as Goro rolled up on his knees. Shingo kissed his neck, ripping the denim down, exposing the firm butt he’d been longing to grab. Goro squeaked, laughing at the big, greedy handfuls the younger man had taken. 

 

In the middle of the floor of this brightly lit studio Shingo never felt more exposed. But for once it thrilled him. Watching Goro laugh as he fell off his lap, tangled up in his pants. With a grin, reaching over to help and ripping them off the rest of the way. Almost wanting to giggle at the black underwear. Of course it was black. Goro had ended up under a table ledge. Shingo crawled towards him, playfully yanking the older man by the leg to draw him in. In return getting pulled in by two pale hands fisted in his shirt. Clumsily meeting halfway, long legs hooked on Shingo’s hips. Those black undies grinding against his front. The whole body under him gyrating against his. Completely unphased by the desire roaring up inside him for this man he’d known for almost thirty years. It wasn't strange anymore. Comfortable with how he shivered when the other man latched onto his nipple. Distracting him just enough to let his shirt be roughly pulled over head. The soft fabric of Goro’s old shirt felt good on his bare chest. Kissing deeply again. Ignoring the hands pulling his coveralls just below his hips. Shingo had forgone the pants underneath as it was too hot while he was working. Goro seemed to be very talented at undressing men. Managing to pull the coveralls and his strawberry undies down at the same time. Just far enough for Goro to get his hands on the prize.

 

A soft pleased purr came from low in Shingo's throat as those long fingers moved up and down his flesh. He’d never had a man’s hand down there before and he didn't think this would be the last time. Blindly feeling around on the tabletop Shingo smirked into their kiss.  Quickly snatching up both of Goro's wrists in his left hand and pinning them to the table edge. Grinning his manic grin, a pair of scissors in his right. 

 

“Shingo…  Don't you dare…” The metal was cold as if slipped against his skin.

“I’ll buy you a new pair~” his voice was sing song as he snipped cleanly through one side of Goro's underwear. The older man gave an indignant gasp but Shingo saw his cock twitch under the fabric. He liked it. Shingo always knew the other man had a bit of an M streak. Carefully cutting the other side and tossing the scissors on the table.  First palming Goro roughly without removing the fabric. Mentally preparing himself to see it.  He wanted this. Badly. But still didn't know if he would lose his bravado when he saw one of his closest friends raging erection. Now it's not like he hadn't see Goro completely naked before but the context was a little different this time. 

 

“Shingo?” Eyes snapping up from where they were staring to look into those dark eyes. “We don't have-” His word we're cut off by a kiss. Just a meeting of the lips, not dominant but reassuring. Shingo pulled back, slightly messy waves sticking up and hanging in his eyes. Goro noticed a faint smear of red paint on one of his cheeks.

“I want this.” A statement for himself as much as it was for Goro.

“I can see that! Hurry up, Idiot.” That irritated tone couldn't hide the smile pulling at the corner of Goro's lips.

 

Shingo let go of Goro's wrists, feeling around on the table again. The older man ending up in his lap nibbling along that strong jaw.  Shingo finally discarded the remains of Goro's ruined underwear. And not only did he grab that big shaft but also his own. Pressing them together and moving his hand over their meeting flesh. The man writhing in his lap,  practically fucking Shingo's hand,  was extremely distracting from his mission.  Finally his fingers closed around the glass bottle he was looking for. The glass made a loud noise as it was dragged across the wood. Both of his hands full, Shingo pulled out the bottles cork with his teeth and spit it in some random direction. Not thinking about having to find it later. 

 

“What is that?” Goro backed off a bit so Shingo could poor some of the liquid over his hot shaft. Watching a small shiver shot through his body at the cold slippery substance. 

“Sesame oil. I mix it with paint.” Going to pour it on his fingers Goro stopped him. Quickly taking the bottle and shoving back on the table.

“It’s not like I haven't done this before, we’ll be fine” Next thing Shingo knew the older man was in his lap, lowering himself down. Scrambling to hold on to those eager hips as he slowly pushed inside. He wasn't in the most comfortable position, sitting on his own legs, but he ignored the protests of his calves. Letting the other man get settled. God the feeling, such a tight, hot squeeze around his sensitive bits. He’d never even thought of having a woman like this, let alone a man. At this point Goro had taken the reigns of control. Holding on to Shingo's shoulders and starting to move up and down. It didn't take long before Shingo was holding on to those bouncing hips and thrusting up to meet them. 

 

His sweaty chest was sticking to the fabric of Goro's shirt. His legs burned and protested inside the cover all's and in such an awkward position. All in the middle of the floor of his brightly lit studio. But he didn't care, to distracted by needy lips on his and the primal urge to keep thrusting as hard as he could. He needed to keep hearing those melodic moans. Not only did he want his own climax but he was desperate to hear that voice in its maximum ecstasy. At the rate they were going it didn't take long. Goro slammed down hard and stopped. Back arched, adams apple bobbing beautifully with his moan. Shooting his seed on Shingo's sweat glistened chest. The sight and the tight squeeze of the other man’s orgasm set Shingo off as well. Instinctively pulling the other man in for a kiss as he filled his insides. Lazily kissing as they came down from their quick, hard, high. Falling to the side in an exhausted pile of limbs. Shingo didn't want to let go. 

 

“OK I think it's time for a shower.” The big man whined as Goro tried to get loose from his grip.

“Just a little longer Goro-chan…” Mumbling as he snuggled his face into Goro's warm skin. 

“Fine.” He grumbled. Not able to resist his sweet younger band mate. “But only a little bit.” A hand casually stroking that messy brown hair.

 

“Goro?” There was no answer but he knew he could continue. “You said you had done that before.”

“Yes. Quite regularly. I thought you knew that?” Again a long pause. 

“I had never done that before.” Goro knew that tone of voice. The questioning and trying to come to grips with his whole idea of himself changing. 

“Do you regret it?” His voice was carefully measured to make sure he wouldn't upset him. Shingo sat for a moment. Laying on the floor of his studio cuddling the man he just had wild passionate sex with. A man he had known most of his life as a brother, a coworker, and a friend. 

 

“No. Not at all.”


End file.
